This invention relates to starting devices for engines, and more particularly to an engine starting device which has a recoil starter.
In engine starting devices of the recoil starter type (manually rope pulling type) of the prior art, it has been necessary to provide a pulling stroke which is equal to the length of the rope pulled out of the recoil starter. When one of such engines is mounted on a snow mobile, for example, a difficulty has hitherto been encountered in starting the engine with the driver of the snow mobile being seated in the driver's seat. More specifically, if the driver remains seated in the driver's seat, it is difficult to pull the rope with vigor to draw out of the recoil starter a sufficiently large length of rope to start the engine. Thus, it has hitherto been required for the driver or other rider to get off the snow mobile to pull the rope in starting the engine.
In engine starting devices of the pedal kick type, it has hitherto been necessary to use a plurality of gears in combination for rotating the engine shaft at a predetermined number of revolutions by kicking the pedal and moving the same through a predetermined stroke. This has required more space than is absolutely necessary for mounting the engine starting device and consequently increased production cost.